Integrated circuit (IC) devices can include n-channel and p-channel transistors. In some IC devices, one or both types of transistors can be formed in wells. To increase the absolute value of the threshold voltage, the wells can be reverse biased (“back” biased). Thus, n-wells containing p-channel transistors can be reverse biased to a positive voltage greater than a high power supply for the transistors. Conversely, p-wells containing n-channel transistors can be reverse biased to a voltage more negative than their low source voltage (i.e., a voltage lower than ground).
Under certain operating conditions, IC devices can be subject to current transient events. Such events can result in a “droop” of a power supply voltage, which can slow the operation of some circuits. Conventionally, such circuits are designed with a timing “guard band”, at the cost of performance, to ensure proper operation in the event of a current transient event. Further, in some conventional approaches, in response to current transient events, the IC device can increase a reverse body bias voltage (increase the setting of a reverse body bias).